


The Babe With the Power

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka doesn't need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babe With the Power

The staircases twist every which way, and though Tsuzuki can see Hisoka, he can't reach him. He calls out, but Hisoka is too taken by the crystal ball to hear. He reaches a point where he thinks Hisoka is down.

He closes his eyes and jumps.

When he lands, Hisoka is nowhere in sight and Muraki stands before him.

"Give me my partner," Tsuzuki says. Muraki smiles.

"Love me. Fear me, and I--"

Crystal shatters against the side of Muraki's head. A shard drives deep into his right eye.

"You have no power over me, you bastard," Hisoka spits.


End file.
